Maid in Heaven
by Sweety8587
Summary: A series of IchiHime drabbles centered around the theme of 'Maid'. M rated. 01 - Orihime clenched her fingers together into tight fists as she moaned out, "Yes…"  Ichigo's tone was wicked as he teasingly inquired, "Yes what?"
1. I

I blame **Star** for this...she HAD to share that picture of Orihime in her SUPER CUTE maid-outfit which had me practically being SWARMED by plot bunnies. And all smut related OF COURSE. So yeah...I blame you you evil evil person. ;) Thanks to **Nagi **and **Amar** for being my beta's :)

So I'm gonna try to do a series of drabbles all centered around the theme of 'maid'. And all M-rated, one way or another. THIS, I will enjoy...A LOT.

Oh and don't worry about Senpai to Kouhai, I'm just having a serious case of idiotic writers block about it. Don't you hate it when you know WHAT you want to write and what feelings you want to get across yet...when you try to write it, it just doesn't come out _right_? :/

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you recognize...or even the maid costume come to think off.**

* * *

"Nnn.." Her curvy figure wriggled with the soft whimper, pulling away from his wicked fingers and pressing into the lean figure hovering over her. Her soft pants and moans hung in the heavy air between her face and the wall, her fingers vainly trying to catch some hold on the smooth surface as her boyfriend teased her.

Ichigo's soft lips were nibbling at her ear lobe, sending small tremors of ticklish pleasure coursing through her body. Combined with the strings of pleasure coming from her core, she felt as though she was floating on a cloud of helium balloons. She tightly clenched her eyes shut, her head hanging limply on her chest as she panted out, "P-pl-please…s-sto…I…can't…."

His voice was low and dark as he murmured in her ear, "I'll stop once you agree." It was almost hateful she couldn't help but think to herself as she raised herself to her tip toes. Orihime pressed her forehead against the wall, tears falling from her cheeks as the pleasure in her body only grew with every tender stroke of his calloused fingers. He knew exactly how to give her pleasure and now he was teasing her by keeping her on that high and not letting her experience the glorious fall that accompanied it.

She took her lower lip between her teeth, holding back the moans that were bubbling up in her chest as his fingers teased her slick entrance, shallowly entering her heat before moving back to stroke her clit. She couldn't stop the sob from leaving her lips as she begged, "Ichi…Ichigo.._please…_I ca-_can't_ ta-_ahn~_!" Her thoughts dissolved into nothingness as the fingers of his other hand twisted the hark peak of her aching breasts.

Orihime tightly clenched her teeth together as both his hands worked in tandem to keep her body at the feverish temperature. She was sure that were it not for Ichigo's leg between hers, her wobbling legs would have forced her down to her knees since long ago. She could feel his hard erection through the ruffled layers of her costume and couldn't help but press back against it, hoping against hope that he would take the hint and just finish the job.

But Ichigo seemed more determined (_'or stubborn'_ a voice in her head whispered) tonight. He was determined to tease her to madness just so that he could get his way. He was pressing hard kisses to the nape of her neck, leaving a string of painfully sweet hickey's that decorated her pale skin like a jeweled necklace. Orihime opened her eyes as his lips reached her other ear and traced the shell of her ear with the tip of his tongue, and got an excellent view of both his hands.

His right arm was crossed over her chest, his hand dipping underneath the ruffled white shirt as it played with her breast roughly. His left arm was pressing back the full folds of her black skirt as his hand was trapped between her heated core and wet panties. The sight of both hands moving against the cloth sent a new wave of pleasure crashing through the over sensitized body. Orihime clenched her fingers together into tight fists as she moaned out, "_Yes…_"

Ichigo's tone was wicked as he teasingly inquired, "Yes what?"

She fought out the urge to scream in frustration as two of his fingers ran teasingly over her slick slit. He pushed his fingers in _just so_ that she was left craving for more and she whimpered, "I…I'll change…" Orihime turned her tearful face back towards her boyfriend as she pleaded, "So…please…_please_..." Lust flared in his sharp brown eyes at her words before he leaned in and pressed a hard kiss to her soft lips.

Her head spun at the feel of Ichigo's tongue rubbing sensually against hers. She twisted her head back as far as she could manage, opening her lips further for him to explore. His tongue teasingly tapped against hers before dancing away to trace her lower lip. She moaned in frustration and wriggled into his hand and hips, too embarrassed to actually ask out loud what her body was craving. And the tight feel of the corset against her body was definitely not helping the feelings running through her body either.

Her head spun as he pulled away from her lips, slipping his hand out of her shirt and panties as he moved back slightly. Weakly, she asked to ask, "What are y-" when his hands came down to her hips and urged her to bend over so that her behind was sticking out in a highly embarrassing and wanton pose (a point that would later hit her with much embarrassment). But right now, Orihime willingly followed his lead and let her upper body lean against the wall as his hands slipped underneath her skirt and pulled down her damp panties down to her knees.

She was ready to reach down and pull them off completely when Ichigo's hand tightly gripped her waist in warning. She turned, peeking over her shoulder at him as a low familiar sound sent a jolt of heat rocket through her body. Her eyes were laden with desire as she watched him undo his jeans and pull down the zipper with deliberate laziness. Orihime unconsciously licked her dry lips as his straining erection came to her view. She pushed herself back further, one hand coming back to pull the dark maid skirt up over her hips , revealing her thigh-high socking clad legs trembling in anticipation and desire as she waited breathlessly for him to enter.

A strangled moan left her lips as he ran the head of his erection against her entrance, rubbing it in a lazy to and fro motion that had her widening her stance and wriggling her hips vainly as she cried out his name in a hoarse voice. Her only warning was a husky chuckle that hung in the air momentarily before Ichigo slowly slid into her silky fire, one glorious inch at a time. Her hand tightly clenched the smooth material in her hand as he began a deep, slow rhythm that had her moaning into the wall with every thrust.

The fire that had been burning in her since the start of the evening was now scorching her very bones as his hands pulled down the front part of her shirt, letting her breasts bounce with his every thrust. Cries fell from her lips like rain from the skies as his hands came up to press and mold her breasts together, his hips moving in small rolling motions that sent tremors of white hot pleasure streak through her. She let her head hang against the arm that was keeping her up against the wall, groaning out his name, "Ic-hi…go….harder! Ha-rder…_faster! Oh GOD…_"

Her auburn hair fell around her face as she cried to the heavens, her upper body arching up as he grabbed her hips in a punishing grip and just _slammed_ into her. The wet, erotic sound of their joining echoed in the small hallway, accompanied by the sound of her increasingly high pitched moans and whimpers and his low groans.

Ichigo watched his girlfriend and for a moment, forgot how to breathe. The erotic sight of her spread so wantonly before him, coupled with the sounds falling from lips and their location and _'that damned costume of hers_' had him picking up the pace, desperate to reach the pinnacle of pleasure with her.

Orihime could feel the sweat dripping down her face, one drop slowly running down the curve of her nose and dangling at the edge as though it couldn't make up its mind to stay or fall. It fell as Orihime jerked her head up with a cry, her hips grinding back into his as two slick fingers began to tease her sensitized clit. Wound up beyond belief, she sobbed into the wall, his name falling from her lips in a desperate chant for relief. "Ichigo, oh please oh please _please __**Ichigo**_ _aaaaahn~!_"

He clenched his teeth together as he felt her inner muscles clench around his length, holding onto him in a way that had him tightening his grip on her as his hips jerked forward the final few times before he joined her in the culmination of their love making. Her name fell from his lips like a gentle benediction, a soft whisper that caressed her as gently as his fingers. "Orihime…"

Her vision had gone pure white before slowly coming back into focus, making her dazedly wonder why she was so close to the wall _'and how long has that crack been here?' _She swallowed slowly, too tired to removed the strands of her curled hair from her sweaty face as she slowly pressed herself off the wall, only to find a heavy weight against her back that prevented her from much movement.

She sluggishly attempted to twist around, only to find a pair of arms holding her in her place as Ichigo muttered, "Just…stay like this…for a bit…" She tiredly nodded and let her head fall back to rest on his shoulder, staring up at the low ceiling in a comforting haze. She blinked as she felt a touch against her breasts. She looked down to find Ichigo's fingers slowly slipping one button after another out of its location.

She squeaked out in surprise, "Ichigo?"

His response was a sly grin, "You agreed to change out of this maid's costume so…I'm just helping you along."

* * *

*offers free cigarettes, towels and or tissue papers to the readers*

Review and tell me how you liked it~


	2. II

**Thank Nagi for this. **

**She asked "Where's my drabble?" and I went "aaaaa….which one again?" "the one I requested on bad_shield D:" Cue me going "Imma get RIGHT on it!" **

**And also thanks to Nagi for beta-ing ='D**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own the damn maids costume that Orihime wears here. A picture of mentioned maid costume: http:/ i52. tinypic. com/ 2w6ch7b .jpg**

**

* * *

**

'_It was a brief moment of insanity.'_ Ichigo told himself as he followed Keigo through the open door. A brief albeit over powering moment of insanity where he, Kurosaki Ichigo, had been temporarily struck by a bolt of generosity as rare as a blue moon. A consequence of which, he was now sitting in a maid café (on neko-mimi day, as the nearby sign helpfully declared).

Ichigo successfully was managing to ignore Keigo's loud exclamations of delight by focusing his attention on the surroundings. Nothing as otaku as he had initially expected. Rather, the whole establishment had a very nice posh, modern café style. Were it not for the maid uniforms (the cat ears) and the polite titles being used by the 'maids', Ichigo could have easily mistaken the place for a regular café. His attention was diverted when one of the waitresses came up their table, handed over a menu with a polite bow, "I shall return in a few minutes to take down your order, goshoujinsama."

Ichigo gave her an idle nod as he flipped the menu open, glancing over the items carelessly. His eyes were jumping from "Berry-Berry Lovely Parfait" to "Bittersweet Love Parfait" when he heard it. "Irrashaimasen, Goshujinsama!" _'That sounded like…'_

Just as he raised his head, a flash of rust from the corner of his eye had him turning his head so fast that Keigo muttered, "You'll get whiplash if you do that." The trite comment fell on deaf ears as Ichigo stared dumbfounded at Orihime as she chirped, "Here is your seat, ojousama, goshujinsama." For a split second, Ichigo wondered if perhaps he was seeing things. Perhaps the stress of all those late nights was finally culminating in this hallucination before him.

"Is that…Inoue-san?" Keigo's surprised squawk quickly shattered that slim possibility that he was losing his marbles. Ichigo didn't answer. Or more precisely, found himself unable to. His tongue felt swollen inside his mouth and his words were caught in his throat in a terrible alphabetical accident. He was sure that if were to open his mouth, nonsensical syllables would pour out. In fact, he would challenge anyone he knew to form full sentences after having a look at the view before him.

Her straight hair had been twisted into tight curls from the ends and they bounced lightly with her every step. Brushing against the straining white cotton blouse in a teasing manner before she carelessly swept her hair behind her shoulders. Ichigo's eyes shifted down to her waist, accentuated by the corset which brought out the sweet flare of her hips while pushing her generous bosom upward. Her black skirt was short – indecently short, his mind dumbly supplied. Any skirt which was covered by a lace apron could hardly be qualified as an item of clothing suitable to be worn in _public_!

His eyes had come down to the top of her knee socks when she disappeared behind a door, never noticing Ichigo or Keigo to be sitting in her workplace. '_Probably the kitchen…' _Ichigo thought as he remembered to swallow and breathe. He cleared his throat and turned his attention back towards the menu…at least he tried too. His mind however, was busy rewinding and replaying the images of Orihime in her maid uniform.

'_Isn't that skirt shorter than her school uniform? What kinda place gets their girls to wear stuff like that anyways? At least her shirt doesn't have a deep collar…but that top really makes her chest come out…that shouldn't be allowed. And what's with that bowtie around her neck? Is that some kinda fetish or something? Who makes maids wear bowties?' _

"Well it is kinda sexy." Keigo's voice cut into his thoughts, making him glance sharply at his friend. "What?" Keigo pointed at his neck, "The bowtie thing you just asked?" _'Crap, did I say that out loud?'_ "Isn't it kinda sexy? Seeing that tied there but then there's the skin between that and the top…its kinda erotic." Ichigo's fingers tightened on the menu and he urged himself to remain calm. The idea that Keigo had entertained such thoughts about Orihime…_'MY Orihime'_ was filling his head with a dark rage.

And then an image of that piece of skin flashed through his head. For a moment, his anger paused during its ascent and hovered uncertainly as his attention focused on that piece of creamy skin being displayed between the bow tie and her blouse. _'Well…it…kinda is...I guess…nothing like the way her waist looks though…_' His anger fizzled away into a warmer heat as he recalled the feel of her waist underneath his hands. The way her body would jump into his as he would slip his fingers underneath her school shirt to stroke her smooth skin.

He fidgeted slightly in his seat, feeling slightly warm under the collar as his thoughts suddenly started to shift south. _'And speaking of south…that skirt…'_ Coupled with her knee high socks, Ichigo didn't want to admit it out loud but THAT was the real erotic point of the uniform. _'I wonder if I could get her to wear just that to bed.'_ Ichigo had to close his eyes and take in a deep shaky breath as he imagined that. The white knee-high socks a shock against his dark bed cover, the black bowtie making a striking contrast against her blushing skin as she looked up at him.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo's eyes flew open at Keigo's concerned question and he caught sight of Orihime coming out of the kitchen with a plate in her hand. Her attention was focused on her tray before she raised her gray eyes and gave the room a quick cursory sweep. Ichigo held his breathe for a brief moment as her eyes swept over him before suddenly coming back to rest on him. Her gray eyes filled with surprise and joy as she raised one hand from the tray to wave at him, "Kurosaki-kuuun~!"

Ichigo's chair clattered backward as he stood up in alarm as her tray wobbled precariously before she quickly grasped it with both hands. She gave him a sheepish smile before hurrying to deliver the order. Ichigo remained standing as he waited for Orihime to finish serving the omrice order. Keigo was muttering something underneath his breath but Ichigo found himself mesmerized by the way her skirt stretched over the smooth curve of her ass.

That sight sizzled out the last remaining strand of common sense and he quickly walked over to the girl.

"I hope you enjoy y-eeeep! Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime looked down in surprised at the hand wrapped around her wirst. She waved her hand reassuringly at the other maids, "It's alright really, I know him. He's in my class. Kurosaki-kun, what's wrong?"

He gave her a familiar heated look, "I need to ask you something about the science work." Her eyes suddenly widened as she recognized what Ichigo wanted to do. Pleased embarrassment swam in her eyes as she murmured, "We can go in the back…"

Ichigo nodded and let go of her hand, letting his fingers slide down to link tightly with hers as she led them away from the seating area. Ichigo barely spared a glance at the employees-only area, his eyes glued to the seductive sway of her hips as she walked. He thanked his brain that they had decided on a very inconspicuous manner with which they could manage to sneak away and spend some time alone together.

It wasn't as though he wanted to keep their relationship secret. . . Okay that was a complete lie. He very much wanted to keep his relationship with Orihime a complete secret. He didn't want other people (namely his father, his sisters, his friends, her friends, their teachers) butting into his personal life with all sorts of questions that just weren't their business.

Then again, he never was able to understand how it all got to this point so quickly. It started from a simple study session in one of the smaller school libraries. He was supposed to help her with World History and she with Mathematics. Instead they both wound up helping themselves to each other.

As he pressed tired kisses against the curve of her neck, he had whispered something like the experience had been mind blowing. Then she had raised her hands into his hair and whispered that they could do it again and say they had to do some science work. He had kissed her hard to show his assent and after that, they meet up every few days or so citing study as the cause to whoever would ask. Though to be clear, they did actually study during the time they were together. For the thirty minutes, they would studiously pour over the books, a precaution in case someone was to come searching for them.

Then one of them would lock the door and then it was a flurry of kisses, heated passion and a hint of recklessness as they would indulge themselves on school grounds. These days though, they had started to get a bit more reckless than before. He would sneak away with Orihime into an empty science room or another abandoned classroom for a quick session. One time, they even wound up doing it on her desk a few hours after school had ended. (She had trouble looking at her desk the next day).

Ichigo's lips curled into a smirk as he recalled that particular encounter. She had been particularly enticing that day – her hands clinging to his shoulders as she sat perched atop her desk. Her legs being held wide open by Ichigo as his hips rocked against hers. Her head was tossed back, stray strands of hair sticking against her wet face as she bit her bottom lip trying to keep her moans inside of her throat. The sight of her trying her best to hold back her sounds of pleasure had been extremely…satisfying.

He was shaken out of the memory as Orihime quickly pushed him into a small changing room. Ichigo turned to watch as Orihime quickly entered behind him and locked the door. She turned around, only to find herself trapped between the door and his heated body. Her eyes flew open wide as his lips pressed down over hers, taking in the small gasp she let out at the sudden attack.

Ichigo tugged her closer as her body went from tense to putty in his arms, his kiss turning deeper and more passionate. His tongue rolled against hers, enjoying the small tingles of electric pleasure that went through him as she let out a small mewl of delight. His hands quickly went under her skirt, his fingers teasingly rubbing against her center through the cotton panties. Her body stiffened for a moment before she all but melted against him.

He continued to tease her through the cloth, his lips moving down her neck and bow tie to gently nip at the exposed skin of her clavicle. He gave her a wicked grin before he raised his free hand up to the top of her blouse. With one hooked finger, he began to slowly pull down the white material, kissing the skin as it was exposed to the cool air.

Her shaking fingers came up to twist his hair as he bent over her curvaceous body and lavished it with his most feverous praise. She let her head fall back against the door with a small pleased sigh as his lips finally latched onto her pebbled nipple. She closed her eyes and panted out his name, "Kuro-saki-kun…." Her grip tightened on his hair, fingernails digging almost painfully into his skull as he finally _finally _slipped her underwear down her legs.

She gave him a smile as he shifted between her legs. She let her hands slip down from their perch, passing lightly over his chest before coming down to tug at his _'evil belt! No matter how many times I try, it always has to be so hard to get off!'_ Ichigo quickly pulled his wallet out, pulling a condom out and put his wallet back into his back pocket. As he tore the small packet open, he watched with an amused smile as Orihime grumbled out loud, "Your belts are evil. They never listen to me." Ichigo chuckled, a deep throaty laugh that made her feel as though she had just downed a whole jug full of hot chocolate. Her suddenly nerveless fingers trembled as his larger hands came down to assist her with a husky, "Why don't I help you out then?"

With shallow breaths, she let his fingers guide hers. Not only to unbuckle his belt, but also unbutton and unzip his pants before slowly sliding them against his aching length and covering it with the protective latex. It wasn't the first time that she had touched him directly but in the few times that she had, it always made her breath catch in her throat. That _she_ did this to him…he was attracted to her _this much_. _He_ wanted _her._ He _wanted_ her. She moaned as he pressed a kiss underneath her ear and whispered, "Try to keep quiet, we don't want anyone overhearing."

She nodded obediently, holding her breath as he pressed in closer into her. She raised one leg over his thigh and let her guide him into her wet heat. She tightly clenched her teeth together as he slowly and steadily sank into her before letting out a ragged breath. She closed her eyes, focusing on the feeling of his hard length resting inside of her…._inside_ of her. The thought sent a shiver run through her body and seemed to reverberate in Ichigo as well. He was taking shallow breaths against her ear before he asked softly, "Can I…?" She pressed a kiss against his face and replied back in just as soft a tone, "Yes."

Everything after that point was pretty much a blur in both their minds. They couldn't remember all the exact details but many of the smaller points stuck out vividly. He remembered thinking that her curls would get crushed or loose at the rate they were bouncing against her skin, though they did look so attractive sticking against her chest like that. She remembered the vague thought that she had perhaps torn a few buttons off his shirt when she had tugged it lose…and perhaps loosened the collar a bit too when she had tugged at it.

She remembered the feel of his fevered skin underneath her questing fingers. The sound of her moans muffled against his naked shoulder after she pulled down his button-down and t-shirt. The way he was whispering her name into his ear as though he was afraid to forget it. The slick feel of her as he ground their hips together. The way she gasped his name before her mouth fell open in a soundless moan as her orgasm ran through her body. A soft groan was lost within the silky curls of her long hair as he reached his peak as well.

The sound of their panting as they struggled to catch their breath…The smell of her shampoo mixed with the sweaty, musky scent of sex…the look in his eyes when he pressed his forehead against hers…the emotion that filled her eyes as he whispered of his love to her…the sweetness that filled them both as they shared an innocent, tender kiss.

And she'd also remember the embarrassment that followed afterwards when her manager had asked her, "Orihime-chan, did a mosquito bite you today? You have a red mark on your chest."

* * *

**Ahem, couldn't resist that ending there sorry. A little bit of embarrassed Hime is always cute to me ^^;;**

**Cigarettes and towels are available for free from the booth over there. You are required to pay one review if you require either or both items ;)**


End file.
